As a method for cooling an apparatus generating heat such as a server or the like, a method described in patent literature 1 is known. This method is based on a principle in which in heat receiving means, a phase of heat medium is changed from a liquid phase to a gas phase (hereinafter, the heat medium whose phase is a liquid phase is referred to as a “liquid phase medium” and the heat medium whose phase is a gas phase is referred to as a “gas phase medium”), the apparatus is cooled by using vaporization heat, the gasified heat medium is changed into the liquid phase heat medium at the outside of the apparatus or the like, and whereby, heat is discharged.
Further, in patent literature 2, a loop-type heat pipe including a heater for heating a vapor pipe is disclosed.
Further, in relation to the present invention, in patent literature 3, there is disclosed a cooling system for cooling an electronic apparatus which includes an evaporator for evaporating refrigerant by using the heat generated by the electronic apparatus, a blower for feeding the air heated the heat generated by the electronic apparatus into the evaporator, and a condenser, disposed at a position higher than that of the evaporator, for cooling and condensing the refrigerant to be supplied to the evaporator.